


Whispers

by sonaeun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonaeun/pseuds/sonaeun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's something they do. A lot.<br/>There is times when Kyungsoo thinks if they don't do it more often than the others.<br/>“A lot of our fans are asking what you and Jongin had been whispering all night…”<br/>Every time Jongin comes to whisper at Kyungsoo's ears, something strange happens.<br/>Whispers are secrets and Kyungsoo doesn’t want to that secret to be heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [1/1]

Something – or better saying, someone, grabs Kyungsoo's arm, giving it a soft squeeze. He doesn't need to turn around to see who the owner of the gentle hand was. The crazy butterflies in his stomach was more than enough to denounce him. But he turns around anyway because he wants to.

**_Jongin._ **

It was always Jongin. Not that Kyungsoo minds or doesn't like it. He does and that's probably the point.

The boy was sweating and had a smile on his face, a cute one - the one that makes him look like a puppy - as Kyungsoo likes to describe it.

The corner of Kyungsoo's lips slightly move, like he was about to smile but doesn't actually do it. And that’s kind of a green light to Jongin.

Jongin leans closer, his lips almost touching Kyungsoo's ear and Kyungsoo holds his breath by instinct. "Hyung, did you see that?" Jongin's hot breath against his ear and Jongin's cheek so close to his – that he swears he can feel heat waves coming from them – makes a shiver go down his spine. He plays it cool nevertheless, like nothing had just happened. And nothing really happened. "Did you saw what Suho-hyung just did? He looks like Pororo on that episode we watched last week!"

Every time Jongin comes to whisper in Kyungsoo's ears, something strange happens. At least, for the older male. Jongin always came out of nowhere, sometimes quietly and sometimes noisily; sometimes he grabs Kyungsoo's arm, sometimes it was a gentle squeeze and sometimes it was just a touch like he was saying he was there. There were also times when the younger was so closer to Kyungsoo that Kyungsoo inhaled too much of his aroma, and times when their lips scrape against the other's ears – and at those times, Kyungsoo chooses to ignore the fast beats inside his ribcage – because it was better that way.

Kyungsoo feels Jongin withdrawing with a mocking smile in his face – as Kyungsoo tries to remember the episode the other male was referring to. He doesn't even turn his head to watch Suho – so he can understand what Jongin's talking about. Still, he smiles, laughs, sort of. Whatever he used to do, and Jongin's smile gets bigger.

What happens next was not a surprise to Kyungsoo. It had became a habit to his heart; it's beating so loud that he couldn’t even hear his own thoughts whilst, at the same time, his whole body warming up. Or probably it’s Jongin’s smile that was warming up is heart and body. That should be a good thing though, he thinks. _Should._

They've always whispered to each other’s ears in front of everyone. It's something normal. They do it with the others too. There were times when Kyungsoo thought they didn’t whisper more often than the others did.

Even though there was no reason to do it, they did it anyway. It grew into a habit, a routine, it was part of them. It is something they do. Even when it's not that important or that private or even when it's something they could say out loud. Yet, they whisper it because that way is the right way even if none of them understands really why or why they even do it.

Even when they were alone.

The past night, still vivid in Kyungsoo's mind, he and Jongin were in the living room watching television and sitting next to each other. Jongin, with a relax arm behind Kyungsoo, laid on the backrest while Kyungsoo was resting his body against Jongin’s, talking about the whole acting experience he was going through and how the directors and how the team were so nice to him, because Jongin had asked.

“You’re really enjoying, then.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah, it’s pretty fun and even if we don’t have lots of breaks. We still manage to arrange some time to spend with everyone.” Kyungsoo replies, as he rest his head back on Jongin’s shoulder. “Everyone is nice to me. Probably because I’m an idol and I’m in EXO. Still, I like the environment.”

“It’s not because you’re an idol or because you’re in EXO.” Jongin says somewhat distant. “It’s because who you are as a person.”

“Hmm…?” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes up, without turning himself, so he could catch Jongin’s expression.

“You’re really a nice person, hyung.” Jongin’s face showed a little smile towards Kyungsoo while his hand softly squeezed Kyungsoo’s bicep. “You’re a good person and that’s why people like you.” Jongin said, poking Kyungsoo’s nose.

Kyungsoo’s heart kind of bumped hard in his chest and he didn’t know how to answer that. “Thank you.” It was really the only thing he could say. He turned his gaze away besides Jongin, trying to ignore the way his body was reacting towards Jongin’s words.

“Any time, hyung.” Jongin slowly moved his head, until it was resting against Kyungsoo’s. “I like that.”

**_Th-thump._ **

“I-I mean… I like your personality.” Jongin cleared his throat. “It’s the way you are that I really like.”

“Ohh…” Kyungsoo felt his heartbeat becoming somewhat irregular. “Thank you. I like your character as well.” The older boy did everything he could so his cheeks wouldn’t start burning up right away.

“And you know what I like the most?”

**_Th-thump._ **

Kyungsoo dry-swallowed before asking. “What?”

“I already told you, didn’t I?” Jongin was biting his lips like he was trying to hold his laugh – something that Kyungsoo couldn’t see, because his eyes were fixed on the white floor. “You’re cute.” Jongin smiled and Kyungsoo slapped his left thigh, by instinct. Jongin leaned his hand there, brushing it like Kyungsoo’s slap really had hurt.

“Yah! How many times do I need to tell you? I’m not cute.” Kyungsoo huffed, crossing his arms.

Jongin giggled to himself and squeezed Kyungsoo’s bicep once more, pushing him against himself, gently scratching his head against Kyungsoo’s.

“But you’re cute. Really, really, cute.” Jongin made sure to speak every word slowly and lowly.

“Stop saying that!” He was about to slap Jongin’s left thigh again but the younger stopped him before he did it, grabbing his wrist in the air.

They were looking at each other’s eyes at that moment. It seems that Jongin’s cheeks had a slightly pink color all over them – probably Kyungsoo’s imagination – while the older was pretty sure that his were bright pink. He did everything he could to ignore that too – he was ignoring a lot of things.

“But you’re cute, hyung.”

The thing Kyungsoo hated the most was Jongin’s tone of voice. He wasn’t mocking him. He seemed sincere and that really annoyed him because Jongin was always sincere even though he was an idiot. Jongin never lied and Jongin was honest. He hated the simple thought of Jongin thinking about himself as a cute person – because maybe, he wanted the younger male to think in himself, Do Kyungsoo, as someone more than just cute.

Kyungsoo’s expression doesn’t get any better though. He simply hated when Jongin called him cute. He didn’t – not even by chance – thought about himself as a cute person, it was weird. He was just _normal_ , he admitted in his own head. And Jongin was just an idiot with a stupid smile on his face. “Jongin, I’m going to beat you!” He threatened, which was somehow pointless (and he knew that, because not in a millions years he’d do anything bad to Jongin – on the contrary) only making Jongin laugh even more, which made Kyungsoo angrier.

Jongin pulled Kyungsoo closer as if he wasn’t already glued to him. “Cute.” He whispered as someone else was in the living room with them – even though there was no one else in the house besides the two of them.

Kyungsoo tries to get off from Jongin’s embrace, but that was also pointless because deep down, he was enjoying being that close to the taller boy. Deep down, his heart was jumping happily in his chest feeling soft and comfortable – and not that strange – shivers were running all over his body. And because deep down, he didn’t really want to be out of Jongin’s embrace.

His actions showed the contrary though. He fought back against Jongin as the other male continue to call him the thing he hated the most.

“Cute.” Jongin teased, whispering against Kyungsoo’s ear, nose tip deep in the older’s earlobe and that only made Kyungsoo angrier.

Kyungsoo was really trying to hit Jongin but the other male had grabbed his two wrists with only one hand – still with an arm around Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo could tell that the idiot was enjoying himself.  

“Cutie.” He teased again, louder and this time not against Kyungsoo’s ear, because the older male had leaned forward, trying to get himself up. But of course, Jongin would never let him do that. Kyungsoo hated that too.

Jongin moved his hands from his hyung’s wrist to his biceps pulling him back against his torso. “Cutie pie.”

He was already laughing his ass off. And Kyungsoo’s cheeks had turned red because how angry he was – probably, but he guessed it wasn’t only because Jongin was annoying him but because he was touching him too much or because he was actually liking whatever they were doing there.

“The cutest person on earth.” Jongin said between his giggles, watching how Kyungsoo tried to get rid of him – not succeeding.

That was it. He was done with that. “I swear, Jongin, if you don’t stop right now, I–”

“You’ll what?” Kyungsoo froze instantly. Jongin’s tone of voice was different from before – his voice wasn’t playful anymore; his voice was deep and somewhat long and rough. Sexy. His new tone of voice against the older’s earlobe, feeling his heavy, hot breath, lips scratching there as the sun-kissed boy talked, made Kyungsoo lose his train of thoughts. His heart was no longer beating in a comfortable sync with the soft shivers running through his body; his heart was thundering in his ribcage – and he only wished for Jongin not to hear it – and the shivers became uncomfortable. He also started to become a little dizzy. Why did Jongin have so much impact?

Jongin had no idea what those actions towards Kyungsoo did to the poor boy. _Please stop_ , the older male begged only in his mind, even though he wanted to say it out loud.

Kyungsoo stared at his own hands on his lap. He couldn’t look up at Jongin because, damn! If he did, it would be his death and the end of everything he was trying fight against.

 _Please stop_ – he begged in his mind once more. He knew what was going to happen next, and he didn’t want it to happen. Risking that, he wanted it to but… He couldn’t. Risk that too. He wanted, really wanted, he could, he really could, but!  He knew that was wrong. Not the actions, but what he felt because of them.

“What are you going to do?” Jongin’s voice showed how impatient he was for an answer, Kyungsoo could tell that. “C’mon, hyung. Tell me...”

**_Th-thump._ **

It was impossible for them to be closer than that, but Jongin proved it wrong. Besides the firm arm around Kyungsoo’s petite body, Jongin started to move his nose from Kyungsoo’s earlobe (where it was all along) to behind Kyungsoo’s ear, cheek and then slowly moving on to his temple. And…was that a moan? It was probably Kyungsoo’s imagination – like always.

Kyungsoo’s eyes trembled whilst he was trying to fight against the need of closing his eyes and leaning into the touch for complete pleasure.

Please stop, it was the only thing Kyungsoo asked for. He found himself warming up from Jongin’s every single touch. He already could feel his cheeks burning like hell and his whole body tremble. And as that wasn’t enough, he felt a bunch of butterflies flapping around in his stomach, making him dizzy once more.

He started to feel himself vulnerable – again.

“Hyung…” Jongin calling him wasn’t helping. How could the word “hyung” sound so good and precious in Jongin’s voice?

His eyes were closed by now. Slowly, he was giving up. He wasn’t fighting anymore and he was doing whatever he did with Jongin. And that wasn’t helping either.

Anything was helping Kyungsoo’s position.

“Kyungsoo…” Jongin whispered against his cheek – nose tip still on the other’s temple – so low that if Kyungsoo wasn’t paying attention, he wouldn’t heard it.

**_Th-thump._ **

**_Th-thump._ **

**_Th-thump._ **

 

 

He likes the way Jongin walks towards him across the stage and he likes the way Jongin smiles at him. He likes the way Jongin laughs, his puppy eyes and his fluffy hair. He likes the way Jongin warms his heart and makes it beat so fast and loud enough that he can't even hear his own thoughts. He likes it when Jongin and he changes glares and smiles, he also likes it when they talk with their bodies and when they whisper to each other’s ears too.

Even though they were in public, he likes the way Jongin showed him affection.

He knows he likes too many things about Jongin and probably things that he shouldn’t like. But he does. In someone's eyes, it is wrong but in his, it’s right – so damn right.

Even though he knows they’re just _friends_ , they do lots of things that friends shouldn’t do. Too many intimidate things. _Is that a bad thing?_ Kyungsoo thinks as he stares at Jongin, who was now speaking, thanking all the exo-l’s for coming to their concert. Probably it’s bad to him. He doesn’t want to admit it, but it’s bad… Not bad to him but bad to his heart. Because, let’s be honest here, his heart shouldn’t beat for Jongin like that His legs shouldn’t tremble the way they do every time Jongin touches him. His hands shouldn’t sweat the way they sweat every time Jongin kind of flirts with him and his cheeks shouldn’t turn into bright pink color every time Jongin’s mouth was too close to his. But every single thing happens with him when Jongin is around.

Jongin stares at Kyungsoo and the smaller male doesn’t know for how long he’s being looked at by the taller one. After he realizes, he quickly changes his gaze towards the crown – not really paying attention to where he was looking. He dry-sallows, trying to delete everything he was thinking from his mind.

_Please stop…_

He still felt that someone was staring at him – and he knows it was not the fans.

It was always Jongin.

He doesn’t look at him though.

And then, that’s the moment when someone – rather saying, Jongin – taps the owl-eyed boy’s bicep and he doesn’t wait for Kyungsoo to turn around. He quickly whispers something in his ear and then quickly withdraws. Kyungsoo was too distracted to understand what it was, so before Jongin’s walks back to his spot, it was Kyungsoo’s turn to grab firmly of the younger’s forearm, pulling him back.

Jongin’s face looks a little confused. Then, Kyungsoo puts a hand on Jongin’s neck – as an innocent act – and pull him down gently, so his lips stay closer to the other’s ear. “What did you say? I couldn’t hear it.”

He withdraws a little bit but doesn’t remove his hand from the taller’s neck.

Jongin just needed to lean closer a little bit, since his body was already close to Kyungsoo’s. “You look beautiful tonight.”

**_Th-thump._ **

Everything goes down. His hand falls from Jongin’s neck whilst the other withdraws once more, with a smile – a beautiful one, may I add – in his face. And Kyungsoo doesn’t do anything else besides stare at him, without knowing what to say or think. He is just there, eyes wide open.

It’s only when Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo's hand, distracting his attention that he finally moves again.

_Please, don’t…_

_Please don’t say those things._

Kyungsoo’s heart is, once more, beating the hell out of his ribcage. It’s beating so fast that he almost loses his strength and is about to fall directly onto the floor when he bows. He couldn’t maintain lines of thoughts or even think anything else that doesn’t involve Jongin; he couldn’t do anything, to be honest. Those words – that came out from Jongin’s mouth as a whisper – were echoing in his mind and ears; it was like he could still hear them all over again and again, and again.

It’s not fair, he concludes. It’s not fair that he feels that way and he’s affect by Jongin by everything he does. It’s not fair his heart beats or the shivers. It’s not fair the way Jongin’s smiles affect him and it’s not fair that Jongin can play with him like that either. Not fair at all. It’s not fair that his heart beats for Jongin and Jongin’s heart doesn’t beat for him…or so he thinks.

He doesn’t dare to look at Jongin again. Even when they’re in the backstage, he doesn’t dare to look at him. They’re just _friends._

Friends can compliment each other, right? So he shouldn’t act like that. He needs to pretend that everything was okay. Even when it’s not.

Those whispers should stop. It’s not good to him or to his poor heart. He needs to create a barrier or he would be going in really bad trouble. Kyungsoo’s aware of what he feels and even if he lies to himself every night, saying that they’re just friends and what he feels for Jongin is nothing more than friendship – he knows deep down that it wasn’t like that. It never was. Since the first week they met, since the first talk they had, since the first time they shared a bed, the first time they fed each other playfully, the first Pororo episode they watched together, the first laugh, smile, hug, and glare, their first moment alone and since they first _whispered_.

Kyungsoo was so deep into his thoughts that he didn’t realize that his bandmates were no longer with him – except one. Through the mirror in front of him, he can see a figure that he knows  too damn well.

Jongin is leaning against the white wall with a concerned expression on his face even if he showed a gentle smile. He was still sweating from the performances and had a hand in his pocket. His first three buttons were unbutton, slightly showing his tan torso skin and he was staring at the other male – like always.

_You look beautiful tonight._

Kyungsoo dry-swallows as he continues to stare at Jongin through the mirror. He smiles at him, even though the only thing he wants is to be far away as possible from the beautiful sun-kissed skin. He is aware of what he feels and he knows he can’t feel it. He needed to stop these feelings and because of that, he can’t be with the younger. It is what’s best for both of us, Kyungsoo tells himself.

“Hey.” Jongin says with a rough voice.

Kyungsoo doesn’t reply right away. “Hey.”

They spend a moment in silence and by now, Kyungsoo is no longer looking at Jongin. Because the more he looks, the more he craves his own grave. So he decides to distract himself with his hands above the table in front of him.

But he can feel Jongin’s eyes all over him.

Those words. _God dammit, Jongin!_

“Is everything okay, hyung?” Kyungsoo could tell from Jongin’s voice that he was tired. He should be resting now.

 _No._ “Yes.”

“Are you sure?” Jongin grew persistent but that wasn’t a surprise to Kyungsoo. It’s just the way Jongin is, always caring for everyone, making sure that everyone was okay. There were times though, that he thinks Jongin cares about him the most – once more, it’s probably Kyungsoo’s imagination working. Still, he wished that it was true.

“Yes…” His voice cracks. “I am.” He changes a glare with Jongin for one second and then goes back to his own hands.

“You don’t look like it though.” He can’t resist and from the corner of his eye, still through the mirror, Kyungsoo watches Jongin, who is now moving towards him. “What happened?”

A hand rests on Kyungsoo's shoulder and the other one stays on Kyungsoo’s nape, caressing there.

He shouldn’t do that.

According to Kyungsoo, there were a lot of things that the blonde male shouldn’t do. But he does it anyways.

“Hyung, you looked distracted ever since the ending of the concert.” Kyungsoo picks through the eyelashes and watches Jongin – through the mirror like before – only to see Jongin closer to him than he thought. Jongin was staring at him with a gentle expression, still concerned. Kyungsoo hates that he feels affected by that; affected by the fact that Jongin cares about him – only he wished that Jongin cared about him the way he cared about the younger. “Please, tell me…”

The fact that Jongin knows that Kyungsoo is in his mind since the ending of the concert, means he spent the most of the time staring at Kyungsoo, if not, the whole time – just as the smaller male predicted. And that shakes his heart a little bit.

“It’s nothing…” Kyungsoo tries to look away but Jongin’s eyes are additive.

The hand present on his neck, caressing it, doesn’t make him feel relaxed. “I’m fine, really… Jongin.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t turn his gaze away from Jongin’s eyes so he could prove his point. But he lost all of his confidence that he had acquired until now on the moment he sees – and feels – the other male leaning his head forward and touching their foreheads together, still gentle caressing Kyungsoo’s neck. Is Jongin blushing?

_Only, your imagination, Kyungsoo. Only your imagination._

The thing that Kyungsoo doesn’t know is that it’s not his imagination, so Kyungsoo prefers to ignore it.

There’s a lot of things that Kyungsoo knows and a lot of things that he doesn’t. There’s also the things he knows, but closes his eyes at. And the things he thinks.

For example, the things that Kyungsoo knows is that he’s deeply in love with Jongin and every second he passes him, more deeply in love he is; every laugh, every smile, and every hug they share is not enough for Kyungsoo. He also knows that Jongin likes to eat well, laugh, and be happy. Jongin is genuine, honest, patient, loyal, original, friendly, cute, sweet… and this list continues until forever. He also knows that Jongin doesn’t like Kyungsoo’s stubbornness and when he doesn’t do what the other wants; that Jongin pouts when he wants something; that Jongin tends to hit someone who’s next to him when he laughs – and remarkably, that doesn’t happen when that someone is Kyungsoo; and that Jongin tends to stare at people a lot.  Jongin’s a sweet person with a warm heart.

He knows more about Jongin than about himself.

However, what he doesn’t know is that Jongin doesn’t stare at anyone the way he stares at Kyungsoo or that Jongin smiles in a unique way when he’s with him or even that Jongin does everything to be by his side – running across the stage, sitting next to him or sneakily changing his position just to be by Kyungsoo’s side. He doesn’t know much – if you may consider my honesty. He doesn’t know how Jongin’s eyes sparkle every time his special hyung is around, he doesn’t know how Jongin’s gets mad every time he sees other people other than himself touching the little boy, and he doesn’t know how crazy Jongin’s heart can be every time he was close to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo didn’t noticed these things.

Of course, there’s also what he thinks. The little owl-eyed boy with dark hair thinks that not in a million years Jongin was going to notice him, that Jongin’s heart doesn’t beat the same way his poor heart beats every time they were together, that Jongin will never fall for him. And that’s why – in Kyungsoo’s mind – is better to get some distance, build a barrier there, and try to forget his one-sided love.

And now, there’s the reality.

The reality is where Jongin is carefully caressing Kyungsoo’s neck as he has a concerned face and a racing heart; his other hand trembling on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, softly squeezing it – trying to give Kyungsoo some comfort; Jongin’s forehead slightly trembles against Kyungsoo’s. He dry-swallows, his Adam’s apple slides slowly up and down. Now, he’s staring at Kyungsoo’s lips – but of course, the older can’t see that because he already changed his gaze onto the floor, catching a little bit of Jongin’s lips as well in his vision.

“Kyungsoo…” Jongin _whispers_.

Kyungsoo looks up, staring into Jongin’s eyes – but he doesn’t notice that Jongin isn’t staring back, but actually staring at his lips – because it’s in this moment Kyungsoo realizes how dangerous this position was – how close they were from one another, only mere millimeters away.

Kyungsoo could feel Jongin’s hot breath already and probably Jongin can feel his. He knows that, probably, by this time his cheeks must already gain some color – pink-red; and now there’s nothing he could do to stop that.

It was until now that Jongin kept staring Kyungsoo back in the eyes that the older realizes that Jongin was staring at his lips all this time.

Staring at each other – it’s not the first time – but it was the first time that Kyungsoo didn’t want to run away. Kyungsoo looking up and Jongin looking down. Staring at one another like that makes Kyungsoo want to hold Jongin – and he fights against that.

“Soo…” Another whisper comes from Jongin’s mouth with such a sweet rough voice.

_Why? Why does my name have to sound so good when it’s you who says it?_

_**Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump.** _

This time it was not Kyungsoo’s beats that he hears – even though he thinks it is.

“W-What’s wrong? Don’t lie, please.” Jongin whispers again.

Kyungsoo doesn’t reply right away because he doesn’t know what to say. He can’t say what he wants – hold Jongin and never let go –, he cannot say what he feels – he really, really loves him – and of course he can’t say what he thinks at the moment – he shouldn’t be so close, but it feels good. He chooses another option though. “I-I’m just t-tired…” He whispers back.

They whisper a lot – Kyungsoo concludes.

This time is Kyungsoo who dry-swallows and bites his bottom lip. Jongin’s eyes is too much for him.

“You’re lying…” Jongin concludes, moving a little bit forward and tilting and moving his head right so the tip of his nose is touching Kyungsoo’s cheek and Kyungsoo immediately closes his eyes at the touch. “Don’t lie to me, hyung. I know that something is wrong.” Jongin’s hot breath is now against the corner of Kyungsoo’s lips and Kyungsoo is not okay with that.

“I’m just really, really t-tired.” Kyungsoo whispers back with a dry mouth and without meaning it – as he’s trying to maintain his train of thought – nearly impossible with Jongin so close to him that he could feel his aroma – not perfume, just Jongin’s scent. And it smells good, _really_ good. “I-I…”

“I know you, hyung.” Jongin interrupts Kyungsoo and the other doesn’t complain. Because, really, he could barely think, even more talk. “It’s something that happened on stage, right?” Jongin dips his tip nose in Kyungsoo’s cheek. “It’s something that I said?”

Kyungsoo feels something warm on his right thigh but he doesn’t need to open his eyes to know what it is. He knows Jongin’s hand to well.

“Please…” Kyungsoo begs out loud and that scares his heart, already beating like crazy, almost hurting. That was supposed to be _only_ a thought.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know, but Jongin’s eyes are closed and he inches closer and moves his head just a little bit down – nose not leaving Kyungsoo’s skin, one hand present on Kyungsoo’s thigh and the other hand present on Kyungsoo’s neck, thumb never stopping to caress there. And his warm – and tasty breath (according to Kyungsoo’s mind) – a little closer to Kyungsoo’s bottom lip. “Did I do something to you? That’s why you didn’t look at me once since the concert finished, is it?”

Kyungsoo swears he never had felt himself so hot.

Jongin’s warm hand rubs Kyungsoo’s thigh so softly and comfortably and Jongin’s hot breath makes the older want to fall asleep right there. But he can’t – unfortunately. “I-I… It’s… You shouldn’t have said…” Kyungsoo slowly opens his eyes, but closes them immediately as he feels Jongin lean in even closer. How far is he away from Kyungsoo’s mouth? “T-that…” And that’s the answer because when Kyungsoo is whispering, he feels his lips slightly scratching against Jongin’s – that’s  how close Jongin was.

And this was the last step to make Kyungsoo’s heart beat crazies and be uncontrollable.

“What did I say that I shouldn’t have said?” Jongin’s lips slightly rubbing against Kyungsoo’s and there’s nothing that Kyungsoo can do besides swallowing his saliva. “Is it something bad?” Is it Kyungsoo’s impression or is Jongin speaking slowly so his lips could scratch a little longer on Kyungsoo’s? – Probably, just Kyungsoo’s impression.

“No.” Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate for the first time in that room.

“It disturbs you?” The younger asks. He withdraws a little bit, slightly opening his eyes and Kyungsoo does the same; noses next to each other and heavy breaths – against each other’s lips – like they were really exhausted.

“Maybe.”

Kyungsoo feels Jongin’s hand on his thigh, digging it between the two walls, thumb rubbing there and he tries to ignore the younger’s action with all his strength – or what's left of it.

“What – what the hell?” Someone’s voice breaks the whispers. And that’s only when Kyungsoo realizes that him and Jongin had been whispering until now.

The two boys jump at the same time as soon as they heard their friend, instantly distancing themselves from one another. “What the hell are you two doing?” Chanyeol asks, not so confused.

“Nothing.” They both answer at the same time and change looks for a second.

Kyungsoo’s heart was thundering in his ribcage like it wanted to get out, painfully almost. His cheeks were all pink and apparently, he seemed to be having problems breathing. He doesn’t dare to look at the other two in the room. His head was becoming a mess. And for Jongin, it’s not better either.

“Please, at least wait until we get home!” Chanyeol says casually. And that only makes Kyungsoo’s heart beat faster – even though he thought that was impossible.

“We weren’t doing anything!” Jongin hurries up, telling him with pink cheeks and a heavy breath and rough voice.

“Really…?” The taller boy lifts his eyebrow, crossing his arms above his chest.

“We were _just talking_.” Jongin defends them.

“You were really close for someone who is just talking.” Chanyeol is looking directly towards Kyungsoo whilst the smaller is staring at the floor. “Anyways, let’s go. Everyone is waiting for the two lovers.” Before any of them can protest, Chanyeol smiles and says: “Let’s go! Everyone is tired and we all want to go home. C’mon!” He turns himself and before he leaves the room he adds, looking back at the two boys above his shoulder. “You can finished your talk at home.”

And before they could revolt, Chanyeol is no longer there.

The room is quiet again and neither of them dares to look at each other or say anything – but that is only until…

“Let’s go.” Jongin dares to say, somewhat… _shyly_? But again, Kyungsoo tells himself that it is only his imagination.

“They’re waiting for us.” He speaks again and Kyungsoo nods. Jongin digs his hands in his pockets and walks but stops at the door when he realizes that Kyungsoo isn’t following him. He just looks at him really quickly to check if he’s still in the same spot he left him.

And Kyungsoo was still staring the floor, not realizing that the other was already at the door.

“Hyung…” Jongin manages to say… nervously.

Jongin calling him brings Kyungsoo back to earth. He quickly gets up and follows his dongsaeng, not daring himself to look at Jongin’s face or eyes.


	2. [2/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's something they do. A lot.  
> There is times when Kyungsoo thinks if they don't do it more often than the others.  
> “A lot of our fans are asking what you and Jongin had been whispering all night…”  
> Every time Jongin comes to whisper at Kyungsoo's ears, something strange happens.  
> Whispers are secrets and Kyungsoo doesn’t want to that secret to be heard.

Kyungsoo is alone.  _Thank God!_

Everyone has decide to eat at Suho’s favorite restaurant. Everyone except Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo had told them that he wanted to stay at home and when they asked why, he simple said that he was not feeling too well. “But I’m okay though! I just need to rest a little bit.” He said and they didn’t agree at the beginning, but Kyungsoo persisted so they ended up agreeing anyways – but only left when they made sure that Kyungsoo didn’t needed anything else. Suho made Kyungsoo promise if he needed anything, to not hesitate to call him and Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes. He promised.

It was the day after what happened in that little room – that Kyungsoo remembers damn too well. He could still feel Jongin’s hand on his thigh, Jongin’s breath against his lips, Jongin’s presence so close to him, Jongin’s rough voice whispering things and Jongin’s soft lips scratching his. And that wasn’t normal.

 _I need to stop._ This _needs to stop._

He turned himself staring the painting on the wall. He doesn’t really want it to stop though...

He wants Jongin hugging him, he wants Jongin laughing with him, he wants Jongin close to him, he wants Jongin’s hand on his thigh, Jongin’s arm around him like he’s protecting him, and Jongin’s breath against him. He wants Jongin  _whispering_ that he’s beautiful, that he looks beautiful. And he knows (read: _thinks_ ) that’s going to hurt himself in the end, that he’s going to be heartbroken, because not in a million years Jongin is going to look at him the way he looks at Jongin. But, even knowing all these things, he wants Jongin – even knowing that probably Jongin is only playing around. He wants to. Because… Probably, he’s an idiot.

_You look beautiful tonight._

It hurts him and makes him happy at the same time.

Kyungsoo laid down on his bed, smiling like an idiot – that I can guarantee you – rolling himself as he thought about Jongin’s words, Jongin’s whispers. He also has some moments, which he feels like he wants to cry because it’s sad…  _Jongin and I, we… We’re just friends_ – he tries to tell himself, but it is and always impossible for him to think of Jongin as just a friend, because Jongin’s so much more than that…

Though in Jongin’s eyes, Kyungsoo is no more than a friend – he thinks.

But do friends do what Jongin does?

That’s the question he has been wondering by the past 30 minutes and it’s not the first time this happens. He is having some sort of inner debate with himself, with mixed feelings of anger, happiness, insecurity, sadness… He looks like a mess, suddenly he’s happy and two seconds later he’s sad. It’s complicated and Kyungsoo doesn’t make it easier – while the answer is right in front of him.

Love it’s complicated.

“Soo…?” Kyungsoo jumps off his bed as he hears someone call his name.

He sits up and sees no one other than  ** _Jongin_** , peaking through the crack of the room door. Kyungsoo shows him just a little smile, exhaling the air he was holding and erasing his inner debate from his mind.

“Can I come in?”

Kyungsoo giggles at himself. Jongin sometimes can really be an idiot. It’s cute though. “This is your room as well. I can’t forbid you from being in your own room.” Kyungsoo tries to forget everything he had thought a few moments ago and lays down again, still with a smile on this face.

He hears Jongin’s footsteps towards the bed and his smile slowly fades away when his vision catches Jongin’s appearance right next to him.

The singer dry-swallows. He tries his best to tell his heart to calm down, that Jongin’s presence is a normal thing.

Jongin seems – in Kyungsoo’s eyes, somewhat concerned?  _Again._ Shouldn’t Jongin be with the others? Did he came back just for him? Although Jongin's pajamas prove it wrong, it seems like the boy never had left the house.

Kyungsoo continues staring at him and trying to understand what was going on. Probably, another of Jongin’s games? He should be hurt by that – when he thinks about it, but he doesn’t care if he’s a toy to Jongin or just a tool or just some doll that Jongin likes to have fun with. He doesn’t care at all because what he feels in his chest is stupid enough to make him give the other everything that he has and what he doesn’t have just to be with the younger boy. Because Kyungsoo’s heart belongs to Jongin even if Jongin’s heart doesn’t belong to him – that’s okay. And because he’s so deeply in love with Jongin that he accepts everything.

And that’s the conclusion of his inner debate, he guesses.

It’s okay if Jongin doesn’t like him back and it’s totally okay being close to Jongin like that. Because what he feels for Jongin is good, makes him happy and he doesn’t want to think about anything else – that’s what he thinks right now, that Jongin’s right next him – probably, when Jongin leaves, he’s going to think otherwise; he’s probably going to think that he shouldn’t think those things, that they are friends, that they should stop and all of the stupid things he likes to torture himself with.

“C-Can… I lay down w-with you?”

_W-what?_

Kyungsoo’s cheeks start to gain some color and Jongin’s are already pink. Kyungsoo doesn't take his eyes of Jongin while the younger moved his gaze to his left.

They had done it before. So it wasn’t the reason for him to panic or for his heart to start the familiar irregular beats. But… in previous times, Jongin always had an excuse, a motto to lay down with Kyungsoo – this time, he didn’t said anything, he didn’t even explain why he wanted to lay down right next to the petite boy – he just asked. He had his own bed free too. But Kyungsoo doesn’t think about any of that – that much. He just quickly replies: “Sure.” Trying to sound casual as max as he can.

He holds up the blanket so Jongin could join him. And the mattress moves as Jongin tries to get himself comfortable in a bed for one person.

And after Jongin finds the perfect position inside the warm blanket, they turn themselves to each other, otherwise, they wouldn’t fit.

It wasn’t awkward staring at each other like that, it never was. It was comfortable and makes not only Kyungsoo but also Jongin getting butterflies in their stomachs. It felt pleasant.

Jongin leads his hand all the way to Kyungsoo’s waist – which causes a shiver down Kyungsoo’s spine. But he tries to show that Jongin’s touch didn’t affect him – like he always does – and smiles to the younger.

But… the situation doesn’t get better.

Jongin smiles back, a gentle-and-full-of-care smile and he starts to digs his thumb in Kyungsoo’s waist, behind his shirt. Jongin’s warm thumb against his warm skin felt so nice and so comfortable. And Kyungsoo, once again, tries not to show how much Jongin’s action shakes his head and heart.

Kyungsoo could feel his cheeks warming up even more. He likes it so much. And Jongin’s smile right now should be illegal – he concludes in his head. He tries to prove to himself that the thumb rubbing his belly wasn’t a big thing and that Jongin isn’t that cute.

But Kyungsoo couldn’t resist and takes Jongin's cheek between his fingers and squeezes it, making Jongin giggle ending up on Kyungsoo giggling as well.

“Jongin…” He whispers, hand moving towards Jongin’s neck and caressing it.

“Yeah, Soo…?” Jongin whispers back, with a bigger smile and cheeks still pink.

“I-I wanted to tell you something yesterday, but I couldn’t.” Kyungsoo forced himself to move a little bit closer towards Jongin, still leaving some space between them. “Y-you…” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes down and stares at Jongin’s shirt instead, because he was about to admit something that needed a lot of guts, and if he looks at Jongin in the eyes, he simply can’t. Because with Jongin, he locks himself. “I wanted to tell you…”

Kyungsoo’s hand was still caressing Jongin’s neck and he tries to find the exact words. But Jongin leans closer, his forehead against Kyungsoo’s and that doesn’t help him to tell Jongin what he wants.

“Yes…? What was it that you wanted to tell me?” Jongin – always impatient – encourages him, but doesn’t work quite well because Jongin is whispering again, with that sweet and somewhat coarse voice, makes Kyungsoo lose his mind.

“Y-you…” Kyungsoo’s other hand comes to dip his index finger in Jongin’s chest. He searches for the right words. “Y-you…”

“Yes…” Jongin giggles and Kyungsoo may not see but Jongin was biting his bottom lip, anxious.

“Y-youlookedbeautifulaswell.” He says in one breath, shutting his eyes as he doesn’t want to watch Jongin’s reaction - that was too damn embarrassing.

But everything is calm and Jongin isn’t replying. So Kyungsoo opens one of his eyes, and he sees Jongin trying to hold his smile. “I didn’t understand. Can you please repeat it?”

_You have got to be kidding me!_

“Forget it!” He says without thinking, puffing his cheeks.

But Kyungsoo isn’t the only stubborn person in the room. Jongin leans even closer, deleting the left space between them, pressing their chests whilst curling his arm around Kyungsoo's waist, never separating their foreheads. “Tell me.” Jongin bites his lips again – Kyungsoo staring at him through his eyelashes. And the older boy tries to play it cool. 

“I want to know.” Jongin whispers.

“I already told you.” Kyungsoo’s heart doesn’t stop as his whole body heats up. “You should’ve payed more attention.”

Jongin smirks and Kyungsoo swears that that smirk was his death. “Maybe I understand it and maybe I wanted to hear it again.” Jongin presses his forehead against Kyungsoo’s even more, making the older withdraw a little bit.

“No.” He puffs his cheeks again. No way is he going to say that again!

“Hyung…”  _You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you, you little brat?_ Jongin knows the way Kyungsoo couldn’t resist. “Kyungsoo-hyung, please…”

“No.” _Idiot._

Kyungsoo puts both his hands on Jongin’s chest with lots of difficulties and tries to push him away, but that only results in making the younger tangle their legs. And Kyungsoo was about to have a heart attack.

“Pretty please…” Jongin begs, still whispering. Biting his bottom lip.

“Why did you need to hear it so much?” Kyungsoo was pretty sure that by now, his cheeks were way too far from being only red.

“Because it warms my heart.”

_**Th-thump.** _

_**Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump.** _

“Please…” Kyungsoo closes his eyes like he was about to cry. Because it hurts, it really does. Every time that Jongin says something like that, he gets new hopes and he starts imagining things, things that he’s assured himself that aren’t going to happen. And he can’t deceive himself.

“Please…” His hands start to tremble and his entire body starts to shake. It feels good hearing those words, especially when they came from Jongin’s mouth and with Jongin’s voice. It makes Kyungsoo’s heart warm and excited at the same time. It makes him happy,  _really_. Only he wished for him to listen to those kind of words every day, but only knowing that Jongin would be his.

“Please, don’t say things like that…” A pain crosses Kyungsoo’s heart as he said that.

Jongin makes a confused expression, not really knowing what was happening with his hyung – or maybe, knowing too well.  He starts to caress Kyungsoo’s back, trying to send as much comfort as he can. “I’m sorry… I didn’t meant to make you sad…” Jongin’s voice is soft and tender and Kyungsoo could hear it all day long.

His next words calms Kyungsoo and makes the  _sadness_ go away. And Kyungsoo let go a fake laugh to himself after he realizes what the other just said. “Sad? Why would I be sad with such kind words, Jongin?” He looks Jongin in the eyes again.

Jongin’s arm around him, Jongin’s hand caressing Kyungsoo’s back, Jongin’s scent, Jongin’s voice, Jongin’s tan skin, Jongin’s beautiful eyes… Everything about Jongin made Kyungsoo feel comfortable. He doesn’t want to let go and he doesn’t feel sad either, really. He feels warm. Warm just like how Jongin feels.

“Why are you sad with such kind words?” Jongin isn’t smiling anymore, he has a worried expression and Kyungsoo smiles towards him, trying to tell Jongin to smile too. Jongin seems to care about him and he loves that feeling. He loves everything about Jongin, to be honest. He doesn’t feel sad, he feels happy to be in Jongin’s embrace. He feels happy – it’s just that his mind hates him and likes to think bad things.

“I’m not. Really.” He pecks Jongin’s cheek again and the corner of Jongin’s lips goes upwards a little bit.

It was Kyungsoo’s turn to push Jongin’s forehead with his.

“You looked beautiful yesterday – I mean...” Kyungsoo takes a pause before continuing. “You look beautiful every day.” He caresses Jongin’s cheek and he sees a big smile forming on Jongin’s face and that was what made Kyungsoo smile even more. “You’re beautiful.”

Jongin’s smile never got that big and Kyungsoo could tell that he did the right thing. It's good to see Jongin smiling because of him. Jongin leans, tipping his nose to touch Kyungsoo’s. Cheeks already pink-red and a huge smile that he can’t hide. “You’re beautiful too!”

“You’re lying!” Kyungsoo’s hand leaves Jongin’s cheek and slaps (without any strength) at Jongin’s bicep but stays there.

“I’m not. You really are!” Jongin protests, the smile still dancing on his face. “And you’re funny, friendly and…cute!” Jongin teases in the end.

“Yah!” He tries to scream but fails it.

Everything that they say comes as a whisper. Comes like if there was someone else in the room with them. Comes as a secret, their thing, their world and nobody else. It’s what makes everything special and it’s what warms their hearts.

“Why didn’t you go with them?” Kyungsoo suddenly changes the subject, trying to distract himself from Jongin’s gaze. Because that proximity is killing his poor heart. “It seemed fun.”

“You’re way funner than them!” Jongin says, as he presses his nose into Kyungsoo’s even more.

“And…” Jongin waits a little bit before he continues. Kyungsoo glazed his eyes over Jongin’s. “I like you more than I like them.”

Kyungsoo’s smile disappears. Why is he saying things like that again? He shouldn’t…

“Did I just say something bad again?” Jongin’s tone of voice becomes sad and that breaks Kyungsoo’s heart.

“No, no, no.” He quickly says. Seeing Jongin sad was one of the worst things he could possibly see. “It’s ok.” And this time, it was his turn to press the tip of their noses together. “Really good to hear. I-I like you more too.”

Kyungsoo can almost bet that Jongin’s pupils just got bigger. “R-really?” And then, he smirks. “I already had my suspicions… Still, it’s good to hear you say it.”

Kyungsoo knows that he was going to die soon if they continue like that. He should stop. He should tell Jongin to step back, that their proximity was too much and so many other things he should say, but… He guess, he doesn’t care anymore. Whatever has to happen, is going to happen. Good or bad, he doesn’t care anymore. He just wants it to be like that, with Jongin's arm around him, close to him so he could feel his aroma. And he doesn’t care about his heart anymore too. His heart can beat whenever the hell it wants, he’s not going to protect it from Jongin anymore, he’s going to let it love Jongin – even though he was pretty sure that it was already doing that since the beginning of everything.

“It’s good to hear it?” Kyungsoo asks and Jongin nods.

They’re in their world, Kyungsoo didn’t want to get out. They never smiled so much in their entire life like they were smiling right now and their hearts never had beaten so fast like they were beating now.

“Yes, it is.” Jongin nods again. And then he bites his bottom lip again, a little indecisive about something – Kyungsoo could see that. And he doesn’t need to wait a little more to see what the other male was thinking… “Hyung, can…”

“I’m not going to repeat it if that’s what you’re going to ask.” Kyungsoo interrupts with a serious expression – at least, he thinks he’s making a serious one because it’s impossible not to smile while Jongin was so close to him.

“W-what? No, no! It’s not that…” Jongin is no longer staring at his eyes, instead, they were targeting something else… Kyungsoo’s lips. After Kyungsoo realizes this, he gulps and his cheeks became pinker – if that was possible. He doesn’t know where to look at and he doesn’t know what’s on Jongin’s mind. But it’s impossible for him for Jongin to be thinking about kissing Kyungsoo, right?

He doesn’t do it though – as much for Kyungsoo’s relief or sadness. He stares into Kyungsoo’s eyes once more. And the older tries to read them, but it was impossible to figure it out what Jongin was thinking.

So Kyungsoo caresses a little bit more of Jongin’s bicep and when he was about to withdraw, Jongin does the unexpected. He leans his head closer, the top of his nose now in Kyungsoo’s cheek, digging a hole there whilst his breath slowly became heavier – same as Kyungsoo’s.

“Hyung… Is everything okay if I kiss you?”

 

**_Th-thump._ **

 

Jongin’s hand on Kyungsoo’s back was still present. Their legs tangled in one another was still present. Kyungsoo caressing Jongin’s bicep was still present. Their chest together, it’s something still present. Everything was so close, so near, to both of them. The soft tip of the nose on Kyungsoo’s cheek and the hot breath against Kyungsoo’s corner lips. Jongin’s voice echoing in Kyungsoo’s head with the same question over and over again.

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer. But he wants to. He wants to tell Jongin,  _yes_. A big _yes_. The biggest _yes_ he has ever replied to anyone. But he doesn’t do it, he just waits for Jongin’s lips to touch his. Although, that doesn’t happen…

“Hyung…?” Jongin calls, moving his nose all over Kyungsoo’s face, reaching for the neck and inhaling there, Kyungsoo’s aroma, as much as he can, like his life depended on Kyungsoo’s scent. “Hyung…?” He calls again, lips rubbing Kyungsoo’s skin, and the only answer Jongin obtains is Kyungsoo’s hand squeezing his bicep. So, Jongin’s digs his nose there as he slowly opens his mouth – still a little bit apprehensive – and kisses Kyungsoo’s neck so soft and so slow that causes butterflies in his own stomach.

Kyungsoo’s white skin tastes so good in Jongin’s lips so he kissed Kyungsoo’s neck again, slightly sucking it. He almost wishes to bite Kyungsoo’s neck. It tasted sweet and was addictive. He does it again. Twice. Three times. Four. Five. Kyungsoo’s only answer was the squeeze on Jongin’s bicep by every touch the younger provides him.

When Kyungsoo’s notices, he has already lost the count of Jongin’s kisses. And they feel so good – so right. Jongin’s lips were so soft and so careful.

“Hyung…?” The younger withdrew and it was only by then that Kyungsoo notices that all this time he had his eyes closed. Their noses were touching again and this time, Jongin had a hand caressing Kyungsoo’s cheek and he was smiling with pink cheeks.

He had on this warm smile that melted Kyungsoo’s heart in an instance. And that’s all what Kyungsoo does because he doesn’t know what to do besides melting.

“I-I…” Jongin’s sobs as a nervous act.

“I…” He tries again by cleaning his throat. “I  _really_ like you.”

**_Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump._ **

Kyungsoo’s heart goes insane inside his ribcage but soon, he realizes that the beats he feels aren’t all his, Jongin’s heart was beating like crazy too against his chest. And he just feels his stomach turning upside down in a good way – if that made any sense.

Everything’s a mess – a good one, if that made sense too. Kyungsoo's head couldn’t reason, it felt dizzy, terrified and was facing a little war but he still wanted to reply to Jongin.

“I lov–” He stops himself before realizing what he was about to say. Probably it was all the environment around that makes Kyungsoo lose his mind and almost declaring himself to his crush, love. So he clears his throat and tries to call himself. They were just friends, for God sake! “I like you too.” He shows Jongin a little smile.

“A lot.” There’s no way to prevent that though. Kyungsoo just hopes too that that doesn’t sound like a confession.

 _Just friends. Just friends. Just friends._  He quickly repeats the words inside his head.

But friends don’t do what they’re doing. Friends don’t look at each other the way they do, friends don’t touch each other the way they do, friends definitely don’t suck each other’s necks, and friends don’t whisper to one another the way they whisper and do that so many times.

So it was really confusing in Kyungsoo’s mind and crystal clear as water in Jongin’s head.

Jongin leans closer once more, this time with a more decisive look. He stops before touching Kyungsoo’s lips, being just militates apart. “Can I kiss you?” This time, his voice sounded stronger, still whispering but more confident like he really wanted to do it, but not without Kyungsoo’s authorization – and this makes Kyungsoo even messier.

Jongin’s scent and Jongin’s breath was enough for Kyungsoo to shut his eyes again. He almost wants to laugh at himself because of that stupid question. Why wouldn’t he want that? Why would he deny Jongin’s kiss? Why – in the world – would he say _no_? Kissing Jongin was one of the things he would want to do the most. So that pisses him off, but not really – just a little bit, and it’s Kyungsoo who matches their lips, closing that annoying distance that the younger had created between their lips, that annoying distance that always had annoyed Kyungsoo – and Jongin.

It was just a touch because Kyungsoo was not accustomed to kissing people and he doesn’t know what he’s really doing. But Jongin isn’t an expert either. So they do it as they think the right way, even if it’s not – it actually doesn’t matter. Nothing else mattered.

Kyungsoo could tell that Jongin was caught by surprise and he smiles a little bit against the other's lips. Jongin leans in and presses his lips against Kyungsoo's. None of them moves much more than that. Probably they were too nervous. But this is only until Jongin’s lips parts as he pulls Kyungsoo’s lower lips between his. It’s good, slow and makes their hearts melt. He stays a little like that and then withdraws enough to repeat his action. They kiss. And they do it again. And again. It’s just little pecks, soft ones and almost cute ones that makes them laugh. The sound of their lips touching and sucking each other and then letting it go, it's all what can be heard in the room. It’s good and to Kyungsoo, he was sure that nothing was ever going to taste better than Jongin’s soft lips.

They continue kissing like that a little longer. Jongin pulls Kyungsoo closer by his arm around the other male’s waist and Kyungsoo pulls Jongin closer by the hand on his bicep. Their bodies fit perfect in one another and it was like they were meant for each other; that they were made only to belong with one another. And that never felt so right in Kyungsoo’s mind.

Kyungsoo’s hand moves to Jongin’s neck as he pulls him closer. But that is impossible and they have to accept that. They can’t be closer than that – even though that annoys them.

When Kyungsoo makes another involuntary act as trying to pull Jongin closer to him, Jongin by instinct – or call it whatever you want –runs his tongue along Kyungsoo’s bottom lip and the other doesn’t complain because the shivers he felt had never felt so good. Jongin doesn't do it again and only leans for Kyungsoo to open his mouth a little bit, giving Jongin a passage so he could do whatever he wanted. And when Jongin’s tongue gets inside Kyungsoo mouth – it was breathless.

How can it be possible that Jongin tastes that well?

It was complicated tough. They couldn’t control their breaths, they couldn’t control their actions, they couldn’t control anything. They were just trying to feel each other, to taste each other to the max as they could; they were experimenting in each other’s mouths. They were enjoying what they were trying to do and they only wanted more and more.

The messy kiss continues as Kyungsoo couldn’t control himself and Jongin couldn’t either.

But  _that_ doesn't seem to be enough for Jongin because the boy moves his lips from Kyungsoo's, across Kyungsoo's skin, reaching Kyungsoo's throat, pressing gentle kisses there while Kyungsoo guides his hands to Jongin's messy hair as he let's out a soft moan, not thinking about anything else besides Jongin's lips against his skin – it was like Jongin was trying to taste Kyungsoo everywhere. He goes back to Kyungsoo's mouth again and although it gets even better; they stop in the middle of their kisses – against their own will – so they can catch some air; they start to control their breathing so their lips stay liking longer. After that, they continue and their hands starts to travel for each other’s bodies, neck, arms, waists, asses, wherever they can touch and squeeze; they never disconnected their legs though; Kyungsoo starts to invade Jongin’s mouth and at some point, they are in each other’s mouths at the same time.

The cute pecks ends up in a small make out section.

They had to end up at some point. Both of them knew this. But they continued as much as they could, until they were broken, breathless, messing around with their heads, and lips falling apart. So they could end the  _kiss_ – still pecking one more couple of times at each other’s lips, because it was never enough.

Both of their lips were red from so much of the sucking. They were breathless. But they were also happy and content. And they were smiling at each other.

Jongin touches their foreheads once more and he closes his eyes, trying to rest. “Hyung… Earlier, you were about to say something, weren’t you?” Jongin smiling, such an awesome and adorable smile – melted Kyungsoo heart, if he still had a heart – probably, by now it already had melted and there was no more anything to melt.

Kyungsoo felt too dizzy and his heart bumping too fast that even if he tries to remember what the younger was referring to, he couldn’t. A huge smile spreads all over his face.

“When I told you that I really liked you… You were about to say something…” Jongin opens his eyes, eyelids tired, gaze towards Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo's gaze back to him. “But you didn’t. What was it?”

And suddenly, Kyungsoo remembers.

**_Th-thump._ **

“It’s nothing.” Kyungsoo rushes to say, trying to avoid Jongin’s tired gaze, swallowing his own saliva. Why did Jongin have to bring that up, especially after what they just did?

Kyungsoo knows that Jongin is always impatient and that he'll not give up that easily so he tries to prepare some excuse or anything in his head – the other problem is that Kyungsoo was too tired to think. “Please tell me. I want to know.” Jongin's impatiente voice grew, still tired whilst his hand starts caressing Kyungsoo’s back again.

“No.”

Jongin scoffed, leans in and catches Kyungsoo’s lips once more – just a peck –, never breaking their eye contact, and smiling between the lips touch. “Then I’m going to kiss until you tell me.”

 _Then I’ll never open my mouth again_ – Kyungsoo thinks it but doesn’t say it out loud. He only giggles, arms around Jongin’s neck – when and how the hell did they get there?

There's really nothing he can do, so he pecks Jongin’s lips back, smiling too. And Jongin pecks back his, leading to another kiss – but these one was more calm and relaxed: it wasn’t just sweet pecks, there were giggles and lovely smiles exposed all over their faces.

“We shouldn’t do this.” Kyungsoo says all of the sudden a little more serious and that shakes Jongin’s heart a little bit.

“What...?” Jongin's asks, his voice a little distance while his beautiful smile starts to vanish from his beautiful face. His expression slowly turns into concern.

The younger boy was confused. And Kyungsoo turns his gaze to Jongin’s cheek or everywhere else where he doesn’t need to face Jongin’s expression. “Kissing…” He replies with a sad voice and somewhat distant as well.

Jongin bumps his nose against Kyungsoo’s nose. “But you said that you liked me…” And his voice sounds likes he doesn't want to believe in Kyungsoo's words.

 _I love you, idiot._  “I do.” And by this, Jongin’s smiles like it wasn’t even gone in the first place, warming up once more of Kyungsoo's heart. The older stares him again in the eyes. _You’re beautiful…_

“And I like you too.” He pecks Kyungsoo’s lips again because they taste too good and any excuse he can find just to kiss his hyung, the better.

“You like me  _just_ as a friend.” Kyungsoo closes his eyes because he doesn’t want to see the truth as he thinks it is. Why did he have to be so stubborn? The thing is: he doesn’t want to see Jongin _just_ as a friend and he doesn’t want Jongin to think about him just as friend either. He was scared; he was not ready to hear those words coming from Jongin – saying that Kyungsoo is a friend and nothing more than that. _It’s okay_ – he thinks bravely. He already decided that he didn’t mind being a toy in Jongin’s hands since he can be closer to the younger, since they can still share their whispers and kisses.

Jongin makes a confused look. “No, no, not at all, hyung!” By this, Kyungsoo instantly opens his eyes, catching Jongin staring at them. “I-I like you like… So much more than a friend. Otherwise, I wouldn’t kiss you, right?”

**_Th-thump._ **

Kyungsoo doesn’t reply.  _Right?_ Otherwise, he wouldn’t kiss Kyungsoo.

The silence must’ve be too much because Jongin’s concerned and scared look comes back.

“Oh…” The blonde says. “Oh.  _Oh._ I see…” His hand on Kyungsoo’s back stops caressing him. “I’m _just_ a friend to you… I thought, you know…” He doesn’t look from Kyungsoo’s eyes and his voice saddens. “The way you kissed me back… I thought that you…”

Jongin bites his lips, slightly withdrawing from Kyungsoo and the owl-eyed boy stops him. “Jong-”

“I’m really silly.” Jongin speaks a little bit louder so his voice was over Kyungsoo’s. “Of course you wouldn’t… I’m sorry, I misunderstood everything…”

At this, Kyungsoo narrows his eyes. “Jongin-ya… You’re an idiot.” Kyungsoo dryly, but speaks with a soft voice. What was Jongin even talking about? _Idiot._ Seeing Jongin with such a sad face after what happened, a tremor grew in Kyungsoo’s heart.

They just kissed, why is Jongin being like that? 

Probably it was what Kyungsoo normally would do in his mind: messing up things when they were so simple.

Kyungsoo pecks Jongin’s lips again – a little bit shyly –, like he was saying that it wasn’t nothing of what the other was thinking, but the blonde doesn’t get the message and doesn’t kiss him back.

“I’m sorry…” He says.

Kyungsoo’s eyes are staring at Jongin’s but Jongin’s aren’t staring at his. They were looking down and Jongin’s arm was no longer around Kyungsoo's waist.

Jongin was still trying to withdraw back, but Kyungsoo had a still hand on Jongin’s bicep, not allowing him to. Jongin was also trying to remove his thighs from Kyungsoo’s, but the other male crossed his around of one of Jongin’s legs, stopping him.

Why didn’t Jongin listen to him?

“What are you apologizing for, idiot?” Kyungsoo smiles but Jongin doesn’t. Jongin is such an idiot sometimes.

“For kissing you…I-I guess…”

“It wasn’t me who kissed you first, idiot?” Jongin had already disconnected their foreheads, but Kyungsoo connects them again. “I like you, Jongin – and I’m not talking about  _just_ as a friend. You’re so silly sometimes, just like a blind person wouldn’t see how much I care for you or how much I lo-” Damn it! He was about to say it again!

Jongin’s eyes faces him right away and Kyungsoo’s heart speeds up instantly again. “–how much I  _like_ you.” He tries to fix it, but Jongin isn’t that dumb and Kyungsoo was 95% sure that Jongin’s knows what he was about to say for the second time today. “I really, really _like_ you.”

But Jongin’s expression doesn’t change – concerning Kyungsoo.

Jongin’s has an emptiness expression and Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to do. Should he should stay quiet? He shouldn’t have opened his mouth in the first place; now, Jongin knows what he should know and that concerns Kyungsoo – forgetting already Jongin’s previous words –  _I like you._

And Jongin is there – he doesn’t move at all, doesn’t answer, doesn’t do anything besides stare Kyungsoo.

But that’s only until…

The younger's face, suddenly starts to showing up what seems a smile but ends up being a smirk. And Kyungsoo concludes this isn’t good – not good at all, because Jongin’s expression says everything. Jongin knows that Kyungsoo loves him – and not because Kyungsoo told him, because he already knew previously, or suspicion, whatever –, Jongin was enjoying.

“What did you say,  _hyung_?” Jongin teases.

When Kyungsoo was about to withdraw, Jongin doesn’t let him – same thing like the other had done before with Jongin.

He goes back to their initial positions, thighs tangled, arm around Kyungsoo’s waist and this time, his other hand between Kyungsoo’s cheek and his pillow, slowly caressing that little pink-red zone of his face.

“Nothing.” Kyungsoo hisses at him.

“You love me,  _hyung_?” Jongin’s smirk just gets bigger and Kyungsoo doesn’t like where this is going…

“Who would love you, anyway?” Kyungsoo’s words come out before he could stop them, and he doesn’t regret it – they aren't harsh or anything, they're rather playful. Still, Jongin is stepping across the line a bit.

“You?” Jongin asks even though it sounded more like an affirmation rather than a question.

“No.” Kyungsoo replies, still trying to fight against Jongin. But there was no way he was going to win this time. “Can you just stop?” Kyungsoo tries to push Jongin away by pushing his bicep, but Jongin just leans closer, bumping the tip of their noses for the millionth time today.

“What are you going to do about it?” Jongin pecks Kyungsoo’s lips by surprise and Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. “You love me.” Pecks them again. “My.  _Hyung._ Loves. Me.” Between every word, Jongin kisses Kyungsoo’s lips and Kyungsoo couldn’t feel himself upset anymore about the other find out about his feelings. He's such and idiot that he’s already smiling against Jongin's lips; has the other doesn’t seem to have any idea of stopping his sweet pecks. It was incredible how Jongin had so much effect on him.

“Do. Kyungsoo. Loves. Kim. Jongin.” More kisses between the words and Kyungsoo’s smile gets bigger as he tries to maintain his lips sealed so he could feel Jongin's lips better.

He just realizes that it isn’t all that bad at being in love with Kim Jongin.

“And.” Peck.

“Kim.” Peck.

“Jongin” Peck.

“Loves.” Peck.

“Do.” Peck.

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin presses his lips hard onto Kyungsoo’s and never letting go for the rest of the night.

 

Yes. It’s not something that friends (include here the closest friends and best friends too) normally do. It’s normal for Jongin and Kyungsoo though. It happens quite often. They do it with the others too and the others do it as well with the others; but they know that they do it differently, that they do it in more of an intimidate way – they were aware. And they were definitely okay with that. Sometimes, it’s just once during the concerts, sometimes it was twice, three times and sometimes it’s more than they can count.

They were totally okay with that. They liked the way it warms their hearts and spreads soft shivers all their bodies.

**It’s something they do. A lot.**

And they like it.

“D.O.-ssi…” Suho calls the younger, who was distracted by Jongin’s presence until now. Kyungsoo looks at his hyung while he waits for Kyungsoo to process what was going on before he continues. “A lot of our fans are asking what you and Jongin had been whispering all night…”

Everyone on stage reacts to Suho's words and Kyungsoo’s expression suddenly becomes full of emptiness whilst his heart speeds up. He doesn’t like the way this was going…

“Please, tell us.” Suho concludes.

Kyungsoo chokes.

Chanyeol sees his chance and takes it – so he can have a little of fun. “Yes, Suho-hyung is right. You’re always whispering. We also want to know what you’re saying!” He adds, more than excited.

Kyungsoo tries not to blush at that when he just thought about Jongin’s words earlier said to him. He glares at Jongin to see if he was going to say something, but Jongin just kept smiling towards him. _Idiot._ How can he be smiling at a time like this? But what can he do, really? It’s Jongin we’re talking about.

Kyungsoo bites his lips while he tries to think for an excuse. He couldn’t really tell the truth.

The petite boy takes his microphone up. “We…” He speaks as he makes some notes to himself:  _don't be nervous, don’t choke with your own saliva, don’t dry-swallow, don’t make any mistake_ – or else, he was going to ruin it.

He glares at Jongin once more, seeking for help, but he doesn't get any. Of course not! The idiot was just there, smiling, waiting for Kyungsoo’s answer while he knows very well what he had said to him, what he whispered. He knows very well why the older couldn’t say that and that annoys Kyungsoo, the way Jongin’s almost smirking at him. But he plays it like nothing big had happened nevertheless.

_Kyungsoo, think!_

“I can’t say it out loud, I’m sorry!” He bows as he apologizes.

That’s really the best he can do?

“Yah, what are you saying?” Chanyeol protests. “Just tell us already!”

Kyungsoo smiles but he doesn’t really feel like to. When they get home, he was going to kill that little brat. _Stabbing a fork in his eye and a knife in his chin_ , he plans.

Then Jongin’s voice comes to his ears and he immediately turns around to watch the younger boy. “I just said what I was thinking at the moment. It’s just something that I and D.O.-hyung say a lot to each other. I’m sure everyone here says a lot of things to their family too. It’s something we say when we worry about a person who is close to us.”

The fans go crazy after hearing Jongin's words, so Chanyeol waits a little bit before speaking. “Yah! Why didn’t you say earlier?!” And by this time, Chanyeol was a dead man in Kyungsoo’s mind.

“I just said that I’d take care of him whenever he needs it.” Jongin says as casually as possible.

Everyone starts to protest and Kyungsoo just smile towards Jongin who was giggling and Chanyeol pretends to hit him. He didn’t tell the truth but he didn’t lie as well. Kyungsoo finds himself smiling towards that, but as soon he realizes, he takes it back. But...

Jongin’s looks at Kyungsoo, his smile comes back unwittingly and he thinks that that was really the first time Jongin used his head. And he’s thankful for that.

He doesn’t really care what the others thinks about them or what the world was going to say about them; he also doesn’t care if their fans and all the people around them find out about their feelings towards each other or about the fact that they need not only to fight against the world and their families. He doesn't care about much things, besides Jongin. Although there's also another thing he really cares about and it’s just what Jongin whispered to him a few minutes ago.

Whispers are a secret and Kyungsoo doesn’t want that secret to be heard. The exacts words. That’s what he really and truly cares about. He doesn’t want anyone to hear it, because those littles three words, coming from Jongin's mouth and Jongin's voice only belonged to Kyungsoo.

And he couldn’t wait to reply to Jongin with the exact same words.

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> hum, it's my first fic here; hi there ~  
> etto ~ thank you for reading it :)


End file.
